The Final Fantasy X-Man.
by MasterZell69
Summary: Kurt Wagner, AKA NIGHTCRAWLER, Is shipped out to Garden. And then everyhting go Awriry
1. Default Chapter

Author: NightCrawler

Started: 2/18/02

Finished?

Disclaimer: I do not at all own any of these Characters I just write stories with them in it, If you have any questions or Ideas for me please E-mail me. I will take them all into account.

"Aghhh." He moaned as he woke up, It was the day he was going to go to a place called Balamb Garden. He wasn't sure if he was ready or not, But the professor made it look like he was. He stood up and walked over to the mirror and clicked his watch, turning into that human looking Kurt. 

            After about 15 Minutes Logan knocked on the door then walked in, Kurt slowly turned to face him as he just finished packing his baggages. "Let me guess, its time for me to leave right?" Logan nodded and then walked down the hall, as Kurt picked up his luggage then he walked out the door and then down the hall also, He stood next to Scott and smiled. "Well I am ready to go, So I say lets go" They all headed out to the Blackbird and got in.

            After about 2 hours at being at the Garden, and all his friends where gone, He decided to leave the door an look around, He walked out into the main hall to see where it was he could go. He decided he would go check around the Training center. Considering he used to do it all the time at the Mansion, as he made his way inside, A T-Rexuar decided to make it's way towards him. "Oh SHIT!!!" He jumped into the air and Phased into a tree watching it. He had no weapons what so ever, so he just stood there watching it. Waiting for it to attack, He was ready for anything to happen. Out of nowhere the T-Rexuar drops to the ground, and is unconscious. And there standing in a cute blue dress stood Rinoa Heartilly.

            "Um, thank you, for um saving me." He continued to stare at her, she was hot looking and she saved him. He hopped from the tree and landed on his feet in front of her. Staring At her, up and down and just checking her all over. "My name is" She looked him over and smiled, and then she slowly spoke to him in her soft voice. "Kurt Wagner, The new Student. I am Rinoa Heartilly; I am here to show you around the Garden and help you get situated."  He looked at her in an amazed look, but then just smiled. "Ok, well it's nice to meet you Rinoa." After that was all said, Rinoa slowly walked away as he followed her. They stop at the entrance to the Training Area and she smiled. 

            "Kurt. Where is your Dorm located?" She asked him with an almost seductive voice. "It's in the K hall, Its K124." She smiled and then smirked also. "Mine is K123. We are neighbors then I guess." He smiled, and then they took off down the hall. After about an hour or so they finished and were at the Cafeteria where they got some good food and where he met up with the rest of the guys. 

            Zell finished eating a hotdog and was going to invite Kurt to join him to go hangout with a few girls, but Rinoa beat Zell to it and already asked Kurt to join her. Kurt didn't know what was in store for him, but he knew sure would end up liking it. "Lets go Kurt" Rinoa told him. As he stood up Squall sighed, he knew what was going to happen and he really didn't want it to happen but he knew he would never stop her. Rinoa and Kurt then took off heading to her room to relax and watch a movie she told him. They reached her room and she opened the door and slowly shoved him in a bit. He walked over to the couch and sat down, he was relaxed now alright, and could it get any better? 

            About 15 minutes into the movie they had on, Rinoa slowly inched closer and closer to him. She then slowly snuggled up against him and he just smiled and put his arm over her shoulder. "Comfy?" He asked her in a lusty voice. "You bet I am." She answered in a erotic voice. Her hand slowly moved up and down his thigh. His head laid back agisnt the couch as he just relaxed.


	2. The Lust of it all

 - These mean that Char is talking in his mind to himself. -

            Rinoa lifted her head up, His soft ice blue eyes looked into Kurt's blue eyes, she slowly leaned up and her lips pressed against his. They slowly began to kiss, closing both eyes and getting closer together. Rinoa's hand ran over the area of his jeans where his cock was, She could feel how long it was and so she smiled through there kiss. Kurt on the other hand took his right hand up her shirt and over her silky breast, gently rubbing and caressing them. He thought they felt so smooth, that he slowly removed her shirt and placed it on the ground. He ran both hands over her breast as he caressed them with his hands. He then slowly leaned in and started to kiss and lick her hard nipples.

            Squall was with Zell just walking around the Garden. "Yo Squally." Zell said to him. "Yeah Zell?" He replied back to him. "What do you think of Kurt, The new kid?" Zell stopped in front of Squall to see what he thought. Squall spoke to him in a normal tone. "I think he is ok, I can see Rinoa sure likes him that's a fact." Zell walked backwards watching him. "Yeah, Well I bet deep down you are pissed off, And that he is like a Seifer to you." They made there way to the Training Center to practice.

            "Irvine hunny" Selphie said to her Fiancé. "Yes, Selphie Darling?" He walked over to her and put his arms around her looking at her. "I want us to do it right now." Selphie said to Irvine in a lusty voice. Irvine smirked and then picked her up and took her to the kitchen counter and sat her down, and then he slowly began to kiss her neck up and down, All over to give a nice effect and to just get her horny.

            -Oh my god Kurt, This can't be happening. Boy am I lucky or what?- "Oh Rinoa." He gave a soft moan as her hand slowly slid up and down his rock hard shaft. His head laid against the back of the couch as her soft touch jerked him hard but slowly enough for him to enjoy it. She didn't care that he was fuzzy and blue because he wasn't in his human look right now. Then her mouth opened and her tongue slowly slid over the head of his cock, He moaned a little as he enjoyed it. After about 5 minutes of Rinoa Giving Kurt head, they were way into fucking. They were on the couch naked, His rock hard cock sliding into her tight pussy. Both of them would occasionally give off a moan or two as he rammed her against the couch. Rinoa held on to him as tight as she could, but his pounding would just keep throwing her back up against the couch again. He held her legs up as he continued to make wild love to her.


End file.
